divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana Race (Six Great Races)
History The Arcana race was an extremely powerful race that existed fifty thousand years ago. They possessed an unbelievable affinity for innovation. Many of the great constructs and inventions all come from that time period, but many of them were also annihilated during that time period The only one that could exist for more than thirty thousand years, withstanding the havoc the beast race wreaked, was the Arcana World Empire. The Arcana Race possessed an uncanny ability to invent objects. Although their physical ability was nothing to boast of, they managed to produce various weapons that utilized energy. Those weapons leveled the playing field against the Demonic Beasts. At its height, the Arcana World Empire even governed a majority of the Primordial Continent. Their might surpa.s.sed the Demonic Beasts, and even the Prehistoric Beasts could do nothing to prevent their march. However, at that moment in history, the strength of an Origin-Related life form became abundantly clear to every single creature on the Primordial Continent. An Origin Beast awoke. The Origin Beast died not long after it awoke, since the low levels of energy made the Primordial Continent an environment that starved it to death. But during that short period, that Origin Beast thrashed through the Arcana World Empire's army. Its rampage dealt the Arcana World Empire a wound that it would never recover from. At the same time, the other Intelligent Races that had been under the Arcana Race's oppression also took the opportunity to revolt. They cooperated to deal a vicious blow to the Arcana World Empire from the inside. They ransacked the Arcana Race's capital, the Everlasting City. The last bastion of the Arcana World Empire fell, which caused their last resort for victory to fail. At the same time, they took advantage of their weakness to take large swathes of the Arcana World Empire's land for themselves. In the final years of the Chaos Era, the Arcana World Empire fell into ruin. The five races split up the possessions of the Arcana Race, and the human race obtained the Bloodline Extraction instrument. From then on, they could harness the powers of the Beast Race for their own usage, beginning to open their bloodline and developing a warrior system, that is, the predecessors of Origin Qi Scholars. The young Su Chen's guesses were finally validated. Geniuses of the Arcana Race Chief Arcana Master Patelocke Patelocke wanted to improve and facilitate the transfer of information. This way, when Arcana Race individuals were born, they would have already had a wealth of knowledge available to them and wouldn’t need to go through a study period. At first he created a new race, implanting specific memories in the individuals of that race, then turning them into slaves of the Arcana Race to replace the Human Race, Ferocious Race, Feathered Race, and other slaves with a rebellious nature. In preparation to take this one step further and use it on Arcana Race individuals. This way the Arcana Race newborns would have had all of this knowledge preinstalled. If someone selfish could gain control of this, he could evencontrol the Arcana Race with this singlehandedly. However because of Petalocke's merciless behavior in the research lab over a long period of time, even killing his own assistant, the rest of his assistants finally couldn’t take it anymore and rebelled against him together. However, they paid a heavy price during this battle. After he died, he was imprisoned within a stone tablet so that they could use him to improve the technology he developed, but Petalocke moved his research lab from its original location toward void space and allowed it to drift before putting himself into a deep sleep. By using the technology they had been working on here, the assistants began to control hordes of beasts, imprinting the beasts’ bloodlines with a commission to be absolutely submissive to their will. That’s how the Beast Spirit Controllers appeared. However, because the beast armies would only listen to their masters’ commands, once the controller themself died, the beast armies would scatter. Lamier The Arcana Master who created Void Jumping, Lamier, relied on it to accomplish the legendary feat of wiping out a Ferocious Race tribe single-handedly. It is a great movement skill that can be used to teleport constantly within a certain area and escape. Whitetower branch of skills was created by Lamier. He was a genius. He wasn’t obsessed with researching some new area or subject; rather, he constantly focused on simplifying Ancient Arcana Techniques so that Arcana Race individuals of lower tiers would be able to use these powerful Ancient Arcana Techniques in some manner as well. Lamier’s dream was for lower-tier Arcana Race individuals to be able to control more powerful Arcana Techniques. As such, he had always focused his efforts on lowering the required tier for use of Arcana Techniques. Mainbrooke Creator of the Brooke Formula. A genius of the Arcana Race. Ignatius The Consciousness Converter Instrument’s inventor, Ignatius. Unlike Mainbrooke, Patelocke, and the others, Ignatius’s goal was both simple and direct, but it was what most lifeforms pursued – immortality. Ignatius thirsted for immortality, so he was always focusing his attention on ways to prolong and extend life. In his extensive research, he discovered that as long as a biological organism continued to exist in physical form, death was an unavoidable outcome. All of his efforts could only delay it, but not stop it from coming. As such, Ignatius thought of a bold and extreme tactic. He believed that while a physical body would rot and decay, a consciousness would never disappear. Since biological organisms were always doomed to die, what about letting their spirits live forever? As such, he began to focus his research and energy on how to preserve a person’s consciousness after they died. If you wanted a consciousness to not be extinguished, you needed to alter the lifeform and give it a powerful enough consciousness so that the consciousness could be stored in Origin Energy. As such, the Dark Spirit Race, who inherently possessed powerful consciousnesses, were great research targets. During this period of time, the Arcana Race was innovating the most. This was their most flourishing period of time. The Bloodline Extraction Instrument, Sark’s Nuclei, and Consciousness Converter Instrument were all developed during this period of time. The endless research made it so that the Arcana Race became incredibly proficient in converting a person’s consciousness energy and improving and modifying organisms. Ignatius finally succeeded! He had developed the Consciousness Converter Instrument. Based on this kind of instrument, the Arcana Kingdom could give consciousnesses a unique form, allowing them to persist in this world like specters, the Spirit Race. This kind of conversion had a lot of limitations. Firstly, it could only be used on lifeforms already alive. Only when a lifeform was alive would their consciousness be condensed. If they died, their consciousness would dissipate and couldn’t be converted in time. As such, the Consciousness Converter Instrument was called a converter and not an immortality machine for this exact reason, because you needed to first kill an organism before creating another unique organism. Secondly, only the Dark Spirit Race could be converted. The Dark Spirit Race had an innately powerful consciousness, making them the only ones that could withstand a consciousness conversion. Thirdly, the Spirit Race had no reproductive abilities. Even so, it incited a frenzy all across the Arcana Kingdom They believed that as long as they continued to unceasingly do their research, one day they would be able to create an even more powerful Consciousness Converter Instrument. As such, they began to perform a lot of research and experiments, creating large amounts of undying specters. From that day onwards, the Spirit Race was born. Ignatius reckoned that he could continue to improve the Consciousness Converter Instrument and eventually use it on an Arcana Race individual, even on those who had perished, achieving a different kind of immortality. In the end, however, he discovered that he had reached a bottleneck. He was never able to break the shackles on the Consciousness Converter Instrument to the day of his death. Ulrich Su Chen met him inside a cave while he was hiding. He created the base for the Bloodline Ancestral Medicine later developed by Su Chen himself. Leaders of the Arcana Race Daniel Imbly After the Arcana Kingdom was wiped out, a second Arcana Kingdom was established by Daniel Imbly, who wanted to recover the glory of the Arcana Kingdom. Even though Daniel Imbly created the second Arcana Kingdom, he didn’t have the microscopic eye because he wasn’t a high-ranking Arcana Race individual. High-ranking Arcana Race individuals had the microscopic eye, while common Arcana Race individuals did not. Without the microscopic eye, he could not observe the microscopic world. As such, he had lost a fundamental quality that made the Arcana Race the Arcana Race. At this point in time, they discovered that the Arcana Race without the microscopic eye was nothing. After the Arcana Kingdom was wiped out, almost all of the high-ranking Arcana Race individuals were killed. Research Discoveries Particles The Arcana Race discovered that Particles were the foundational element of Origin Energy, with different Particles having different uses. Once these Particles gathered in large enough numbers, they would manifest themselves as an Origin Energy Attribute – for instance, fire-type or wind-type Origin Energy. Demonic Beasts and Desolate Beasts were so powerful because they had a large number of compatible Particles inside their bodies. Humans borrowed bloodlines to strengthen themselves because they could obtain the particles that corresponded with their bloodline. A Particle is the most elementary substance in the universe. No organism can produce Particles, but they are constantly converted into different forms. Bloodline inheritance occurs because humans develop a mechanism for absorbing the appropriate Particles floating about in the air when a human obtains a bloodline. Those who are considered ‘talented’ mostly have a superior mechanism for absorbing Particles. For instance, someone who cultivates fire-type Origin Energy, so he should cultivate in a place with a lot of fire because the density of fire-type Particles will be the highest. But if he doesn’t cultivate in the right place, it doesn’t matter how much talent he have. This is why members of Bloodline Nobility Clans need to awaken their bloodlines; this awakening process is actually just triggered by the absorption of enough Particles. Only when a person has reached this critical threshold will the strength of their bloodline be manifested. The Bloodline Medicines humans have created are the product of forcing doses of Particles corresponding to a given bloodline into a human body but without altering the body’s ability to absorb the right Particles from their surroundings. This is the reason why humans with mixed bloodlines are not only weaker but are also unable to pass down their bloodlines to their offsprings. Beast Spirit Controllers Petalocke's assistants after they betrayed him and locked him into a stone tablet. With the technology to control inherited memories of beasts, they started to use them to make the Arcana Race the strongest during the Arcana Kingdome. Origin Seeds During the Arcana Kingdom’s time, someone had proposed the existence of substances even more elementary than Particles known as Origin Seeds. They could be combined to form different Particles, resulting in the corresponding attributes; Origin Seeds were the true source of everything. However, until the destruction of the Arcana Kingdom, not much progress was made in analyzing these Origin Seeds. There were records in an ancient book of someone who had verified the existence of Origin Seeds, but there wasn’t much more detail provided beyond that. Consciousness Energy True Arcana Nobility Clans focused on developing their consciousness; only lower-status Arcana Race groups placed their attention on developing Arcana Techniques. Everything is composed of microscopic particles, even Origin Energy. If you can control things on this level, you have the ability to create life. You can create all kinds of living organisms. You can create everything. Even matters related to the use of Origin Energy. To control those microscopic substances you can't use Origin Energy. Origin Energy is on the macroscopic level; even though it can be put to use via Origin Energy Patterns or Talismans, it is still controlled macroscopically. But if you use Consciousness Energy then it is different. Consciousness Energy can be used to construct illusions or to assault another person’s consciousness, but it can also control physical substance. However, it can only act on a microscopic level, not a macroscopic level. If you raise your Consciousness Power, then you’ll be able to gather it together and reach out with it, In simple terms your Consciousness Power gains physical substance. The Arcana Race has the ability to see the microscopic world!. They had two pairs of eyes. One to see the macroscopic world, and one to see the microscopic world, but only the Arcana Race nobles of the highest status could awaken this core bloodline talent. To the Arcana Race, who have Origin Blood, the world is composed of countless base elements, including Origin Energy. If you had a pair of eyes that could see the microscopic world, you could even see the gathering and dispersion of Origin Energy. As long as you kill a target with Origin Energy, you can absorb all of the Origin Energy dispersing from its body, making your cultivation speed far faster than it is now. Mechanical Arcana Masters During the Arcana Kingdom period, the Arcana Race had all kinds of strange ideas, and countless Arcana Masters advanced wave after wave to realize these ideas. Even though most of them failed, some succeeded. Incorporating Origin Tools into an Arcana Race body and using the hard metal to make up for the Arcana Race’s weak physique was one way of thinking. They were called Mechanical Arcana Masters, a special branch of alchemists. Origin Energy Conductors were an invention from the Arcana Kingdom era. They were one of the masterpieces created by Mechanical Arcana Masters. Whereas Origin Tools were closer to Origin Skills that had taken on physical forms, Origin Energy Conductors were meant to control Origin Substances. Yes, tens of thousands of years ago, the Arcana Race had discovered the existence of Origin Substances and had begun to analyze its fundamental properties and usage. The fundamental difference between Origin Energy Conductors and Origin Tools was that as an object that directly controlled Origin Substances, its power could be upgraded. Because of this, there was a legend that they possessed Origin Tools that could constantly be upgraded during the Arcana Kingdom era. This actually referred to Origin Energy Conductors. After the Arcana Kingdom was wiped out, no one had any microscopic eyes anymore or any blueprints for the creation of Origin Energy Conductors. All that remained was the simplest mechanical control over Origin Energy – Origin Tools. As such, up to this point, there were still many who dreamed of these ancient “upgradable Origin Tools”. Of course, these people also believed that these items were only talked about in legends and were too good to be true. Category:All Forces Category:Univerise Category:Su chen Category:All Races